Vehicles such as an electric automobile and a plug-in hybrid automobile that can charge an in-vehicle power storage device from the outside have been in practical use. Techniques for charging automatically and for guiding to a parking position therefor have also been studied. Furthermore, there is a need for supplying power to an in-vehicle electric device inside the vehicle in order to charge a cellular phone battery and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104868 (JP 2007-104868 A) (Patent Document 1) discloses a charger that charges a cellular phone battery inside the vehicle using electromagnetic induction.